MCSM Sims 4 Adventures
MCSM Sims 4 Adventures is an episodic blog, styled after a soap opera, that details the daily lives of MCSM characters remade as Sims. It was created and is run by TealEmpress. As the title suggests, it is specifically the Sims 4 edition of the game that is used. It follows a similar concept to its predecessor, ''MCSM Sims 2 Adventures, ''although there are marked differences between the two. The series is hosted on Wattpad instead of deviantArt, and it can be viewed here . As of October 8th, 2018, there are two episodes. Plot Each episode is told in a "slice of life" format, focusing on at least one of the families of the main cast. "Pilot" introduced ten subplots to be expanded upon in subsequent episodes: the family life of the Tabers; Axel's unharmonious roommate situation with Aiden and Maya; Isa looking for love and hiding her backstory; Cassie lurking creepily in the background; Romeo romancing as many people as he can, including Petra; the Old Order doing whatever it is the Old Order does; Petra, Olivia, and Nell living together as roommates; Binta avoiding the spotlight; Ivor, Harper, Jesse, Reuben, and PAMA coming together as a blended family; Stella deciding whether or not being Romeo's girlfriend is a good idea. A love web is implied to be forming between Romeo and Petra and their lovers. The series delights in the soap opera drama potential it has. Episode list #Pilot #Hitting the Jackpot #Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Characters (MCSM cast) *Jessie Taber *Lukas Taber *Axel Posehn *Olivia Loring *Petra Johnson *Ellegaard Griffin *Gabriel Fennoy *Magnus Feldman *Soren Hogdman *Nell Buescher *Aiden Mercer *Maya Mercer *Isa Hutchinson *Cassie Rose Burch *Ivor Reubens *Harper Brown *Jesse Oswalt *Stella Albert *Jack Tatasciore *Romeo Blanc *Xara Stewart *Fred Tatasciore *Binta Brooks *Reuben Oswalt *Miss Butter Johnson *Benedict Hutchinson *Winslow Burch *PAMA Brown *Lluna Albert *Nurm Tatasciore *Blocco Brooks Characters (miscellaneous) *Daniel Taber *Jasmin Taber *Juliet Capulet *Dina Caliente *Nina Caliente *Mortimer Goth *Micah Anfechtung Trivia *Unlike its predecessor, Sims 4 Adventures has screenshots from the game integrated into its storytelling. *The three Admins are siblings even though they have different surnames. The reason for this is not explained. *Fred is not confirmed to be related to Jack, even though they have the same surname. *All the characters' surnames come from their voice actors, unless they are a child of a different character. The exceptions to this are: **Lukas Taber (he took Jessie's surname after marrying her) **Maya Mercer (she has the same surname as Aiden because she's his sister) **Nurm Tatasciore (he took Jack's surname after marrying him) **Reuben Oswalt (given Jesse's surname instead of Ivor's to keep him from being named "Reuben Reubens.") *Some of the differences from Sims 2 Adventures include: **Reuben is Jesse's child brother rather than his teenage son. **Ivor is an actual character instead of having a posthumous role as Harper's dead husband. **Axel is featured as a character; it was impossible to make a satisfactory Axel in TS2. **None of the second-generation characters who weren't based on a pet or accessory in MCSM (eg. Reuben, Miss Butter) were carried over into Sims 4 Adventures. **Radar was not intially featured as part of the main cast. **Clutch Buescher was not carried over into Sims 4 Adventures. **PAMA is featured as a character. **All three Admins are featured as characters, when only Romeo was present in Sims 2 Adventures. **The plots of the two series are different. *A running joke in the series is that the Old Order members are frequently forgotten because they are so boring. TealEmpress actually did forget to give them icons for their orientations on the first version of the relationship map, and almost forgot to put them on the character list for this wiki page as well. Category:Fanfictions